The One 'Holiday' I Can't Stand
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY MOE! Miley always hated Valentines Day. What was the point! Her great dislike for it was always because of one boy. The boy she could never have. Shane Gray. But he can change her mind, right? Shiley/Moe Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**So, this is just a Valentine oneshot! Not much..lol. Just some fluffy Shiley love!! Includes a sarcastic Miley, a lovable Shane, a stupid popular girl, and a speck of Jaddie, Nalex, Mikake(LOL Like Mikayla and Jake! But this is Mitchie and Jake..) and Loliver. ALSO includes Miley eating cookies and random fits of laughter!!**

**I had something to tell you guys that is important abot my stories, but I forgot. GOSH I hate when this happens... ANYWAY, this story only has one 'dirty' word. Which is the word Damn. Get used to seeing it, read it over and over, so you won't be surprised when you read it. lol. But it also inculdes the word Pervert. which isn't that bad... Hahahaha I feel weird now for some reason. Whateverrr!!! Haha. Oh, I'm thinking of writing a oneshot called 'Holding Grudges Just To Help Us Sleep'! Or maybe it'll be a story... who knows... lol. idk, I just really like that line. It's a lyric! : ) Maybe if it fits, I'll name the story 'When We Were Stupid And Held Grudges Just To Help Us Sleep'! But that doesn't fit. Or well, it probably won't... lol. Idk if 'Holding Grudges Just To Help Us Sleep' even fits... oh well. Whatever, read my Valentines story. = D lol**

--

I rolled my eyes at the passing couples, giggling and holding hands. "I hate Valentines Day."

Lilly and Oliver, who were also included in the wretched pile, raised their eyebrows.

"Why? It's a beautiful day filled with love and cheer." Oliver stated happily.

_Someone's been reading those magazines again…_ I thought, Lilly probably thinking the same thing, because we shared the same look on our faces.

"What? I was at the dentist and it was the Valentines special, okay?!" He defended, slipping his hand out of Lilly's, and crossing his arms stubbornly.

Lilly rolled her eyes and took her hand back in his. "It's a day for couples to get away with PDA in the hallways." I stated plainly.

"Miles, you're my BFF, but you know it's more than that." Lilly teased. "Even Dr. Philedare doesn't agree with what you said!"

I followed Lilly's gaze to see the strict teacher pulling teens apart angrily before moving on to other couples, the past teens shrugging and continuing what the were doing before. "Yeah, there _is _more to it. Couples like this stupid holiday." I grumbled.

"Aw, Miley, lighten up." We turned to see their other best friends, Alex and Mitchie, Mitchie with her boyfriend, Jake Ryan.

"Easy for you guys to say! You have your boyfriends."

Alex shrugged. "No, actually Nate isn't here, yet."

"Yet." I repeated dryly.

"Aw, come on! You always get a bunch of flowers and stuff from guys!" Mitchie smiled encouragingly.

"But never the right one…" I muttered sadly.

"Aw, is Millie sad because no one likes her?"

My eyes hardened up at the blond girl. "Shouldn't you be underground?" I spat.

She frowned and one of the girls in her posse answered in a nasally voice. "Alyssa is dressed as the girl version on Cupid."

"Looks more like the _devil _to me." Lilly glared. "But oh, what an understatement!"

"No, I _have _a devil costume. I wear it when Shane comes over." She smirked evilly.

I deeply frowned and her smirk grew triumphantly. "So, what are you dressed as, Millicent? A hobo?" Her and her posse laughed and I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"No, actually, I'm dressed as _the girl who beat Alyssa's ass on Valentines Day_."

She stepped back and was about to say something, when _he _appeared… Looking like the damn god he was made to be. "Hey, what's up?" He smiled from in back of Alyssa, looking into my eyes as he spoke.

I quickly looked down and Alyssa turned and clung onto him. "Baby! Hobo was being mean to me!"

I rolled my eyes and Shane looked at her in confusion. "Hobo?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes as if it was completely obvious and pointed at me. "Duh."

Our eyes met and he looked slightly reluctant, but pulled her in a different direction and started walking. "She's very sorry, Babe."

I frowned more. I hated when he did this. When he didn't stand up for me. Me! His best friend since forever. His 'favorite girl', as he says. His secret love… But it was just so damn secret that _he _didn't even realize it.

Nate parted from Shane's group and went by Alex, giving her a quick peck on the lips and a few whispers in her ear, causing her to blush and giggle something back. I made a face before turning to the group. "Gosh, I hate when he does that."

Lilly sighed and rubbed my arm comfortingly. "He probably doesn't mean it…"

"What?! How can he not mean it?" I exclaimed. "It's like he doesn't see me hurting. He doesn't actually believe her when she says that, does he? He _does _know she's a bitch, right?!"

"I think so…" Mitchie replied as Jake hugged her and swayed her from the back.

"So why won't he break up for her…" I lowered my voice depressingly.

"Miles, guys are complicated. I bet he just likes her for her looks." Oliver suggested.

I huffed. "Well, it's stupid. She's stupid. He's stupid. GUYS ARE STUPID!" I screamed, making everyone stare at me and stop what they were doing.

"WHAT?! Never seen a girl have a melt down before?!" I screeched.

The people blinked, but got back to whatever gooey, stupid, lovey-dovey stuff they were doing.

"Well, if they're both stupid, maybe they make a perfect couple!" Jake quipped stupidly, just like himself.

We all gave him dirty looks and Mitchie kicked him, making him flinch in pain and quiet himself. "See, this is why Valentines Day sucks." I groaned before the bell rang and we separated to our next classes.

But, lucky me, my next class was with _Shane_.

"Hey…" Shane shyly and hesitantly said as I sat in my assigned seat, beside him.

I glanced at him and nodded. "Shane."

He sighed but didn't say anything, finding it useless to apologize and knowing he deserved this. _Yeah, this is what he freakin' gets. _Minutes passed by and the teacher still hadn't come in, probably stuck in traffic, and Shane slowly turned to me. "Look, Miley-"

"No, Shane. I don't even care. This happens almost every single day and I'm used to it. But for at least today, can we skip the whole talking part?" I hissed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and silently nodded, turning back to his old direction. I sighed and started doodling all over my binder. Valentines Day was never a good day for me. Shane knew that (Not that he knew why), and he owed it to me to not make it any worse. So the best thing _he _could actually do was not talk to me.

"Miley, I got you a rose."

I tightened my grip on my pencil, but tiredly looked up at the blond boy, smiling at me nervously and sticking out a beautiful red rose. I forced a smile. "Thanks, Stephen."

After I took it, he grinned, the stiffness in his form leaving, and pranced off. I leaned back and carefully put it in my book bag. I mean, sure I didn't really see the point of giving me a rose, but the least I could do is let it live for the rest of the school day.

I could feel Shane's eyes boring into my side and squirmed in my seat before looking up to catch him in the act. But when our eyes met, he didn't look away, like he usual did. His eyes changed, as if they were trying to say something. Suddenly, the teacher burst in, and everyone's eyes flew to the panting man. Including Shane's mysterious ones, and my confused ones.

--

By lunch my backpack was full of flowers, candy, and Valentines. Some of them were really sweet, and others were just pretty paper and letters spelling out, 'Will you be my Valentine'. I, of course, didn't deny them, but just smiled and answered, "I'm not really looking for one this year. But I'm flattered." Resembling my answers to every other year.

You'd think they'd give up, but they just get more hope, seeing I don't flat-out deny them. And maybe because my message is different every year. Like last year, it was, "I'm not in a very loving mood this year. Sorry, I really am. But I'll definitely think twice next year."

"Wow, you're definitely going to grow after eating all that chocolate." Jake cackled as I sat down at our table, my book bag slung over my shoulder.

"It really adds an extra load." I laughed.

"I can carry your books for you, Miley!"

I jumped, but turned to see Steven Horpe staring at me with hope in his eyes. "I- uh, no, it's okay… I'll need to burn off the calories from the chocolate somehow, right?" I joked awkwardly.

He looked mesmerized. "You're so funny…" But fortunately, he walked away.

I turned back to the group, who was stifling their laughter. "This is starting to get creepy…"

"Starting? It _started _to get creepy when Josh made you that giraffe out of ABC gum in first grade!" Lilly shuttered, making everyone 'ew' and drop their food from loss of appetite.

I shuttered too, thinking back on the horrid object. Or objects… "Aw, I wish I could've seen." Mitchie giggled, taking a bite from her bacon, still hungry.

"Ugh, no you don't. Trust me." Oliver choked.

"Hey, guys." Shane greeted, sitting beside me, like he usually did.

The whole table responded, but I just continued eating my red-sprinkled heart shaped cookies, happily ripping them apart before stuffing them into my mouth in the most feminine way I could.

He sighed, again. "Miley, can I talk to you?"

"No. Can't you see I'm busy breaking hearts?" I said, my mouth full of cookies.

"Yes, you're a real heart-breaker. But, please, Mi?" He pleaded.

I swallowed my last cookie and exhaled. "Fine…"

He bounded into the hallway and I reluctantly followed, shooting the group an evil glare for letting me give in to him.

"What do you want? Make it quick, I need to run back to the lunch lady and get in the front of the line before the second batch comes out." I snapped.

"Miley, I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk lately…"

"Lately?" I scoffed.

"Okay, for the past years." He admitted in a strained voice. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Whoopee." I mumbled, pivoting and walking back towards the cafeteria.

"Miley," He whimpered, pulling on my wrist. "Come on, don't do this."

"Do what?" I stubbornly replied, crossing my arms and looking at the tall brunette again.

"You know I can change."

I narrowed my eyes. "How many times have I heard that? You sound like a broken record. Yes, Shane, I know you can change. You changed, so you can obviously change back! The problem is, you _aren't_."

"Miley." He begged.

"Actions speak stronger than words, Shane." I firmly stated.

"I'm slowly changing…" He tried. Yes, tried. Failing miserably.

"No, you're not! And if you are, it's way to slow for me! I've waited patiently for these years, and you know I was done with it a while ago. I don't even know why I put up with you since then."

"Mil-"

"No. You're still the same jerk you have been since you've met Alyssa. And I want you to know, that there are no more chances. You went past the limit around a year ago, and I'm _really _done."

"Miley… Miles! Please." His eyes showed fear. Fear that I was really going to walk away. Out of his life. Forever. "Just- please, Miles… After today… She's my girlfriend… It's Valentines Day! You understand that, don't you?"

I shook my head and looked down, scared I would burst out crying. "I do. But I just don't understand _you_, anymore."

And with that, I walked away, my hand slipping through his limp fingers. Past the cafeteria, where all my friends were staring intently, trying to interpret what happened. Past the office, where Mrs. Router stared at me in confusion, wondering why I wasn't at lunch like every other student. And into an empty classroom, where I sat and cried.

I knew the last thing I said hit him hard. The way his grip loosened and I could practically feel his heart beat told me everything. How I wish the 'I do' I said was me agreeing to marrying him. Of course, that couldn't happen until later. Not that it would ever happened anyway. I just walked out of his life, forever. I knew there was no turning back now. Mostly because he probably wouldn't let me in, after saying those harsh words to him.

But they were all true… _He had to understand that, right? _And now I find myself repeating the same pitiful words he told me. Valentines Day ruins my life.

--

I dabbed my eyes with my jacket and looked in the bathroom mirror. Fixing my hair until I found myself near presentable, I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, running right into someone.

"Oh, sorry…" I mumbled, standing up and dusting myself off.

"Miley?"

I gasped. "Maddie! What are you doing here?"

She laughed and hugged me. "I came to see if I could work her part-time as a teacher assistant or a substitute!"

I giggled softly and we walked farther down the hall. "That's so great! How are you and Jason?"

She smiled. "We're still going strong. Basically, it's been all up! How about you?"

My eyes dropped to the floor. "I… I've been… Not so good."

She stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Shane's still dating Alyssa, you know?"

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Miley." She embraced me again.

"No, that's not even the worst part. Today, Shane and I kind of… got into a fight. Or well, he was begging and I guess I just… I had enough."

She gaped. "What are you saying? You guys aren't friends anymore?"

I smiled weakly. "I guess you could say that, if you wanted to be extremely vague…"

"Aw, Miles… I'm so sorry… But you guys will get it together soon, right?"

"No… I think it's really over… Like… officially…"

"Miley-"

"It's just, I love him! And he doesn't love me. Maybe it's best this happens and I can move on, or something."

"I know he'll kill me if he finds out I told you this, but… he's actually in love with you."

My jaw dropped, and it stayed like that for about thirty seconds, before laughs started flying out. "Maddie, you're so funny!"

"No, Miley, I'm telling the truth." She put a hand on my shoulder, to stop me from laughing, and looked at me in all seriousness.

For a second I believed her. Then, my mind started working again and memories flooded into my head. "Whatever you say, Madeline!"

She huffed, finding me not believing her frustrating. "Sorry, Mads, but I just don't think that could ever happen." I admitted, with a small laugh. Gosh, even _that _hurts to say…

She sighed. "I guess I understand. But don't get mad when I tell you I told you so! Well, see you around, hopefully, Miles."

I nodded and smiled faintly, the thought of what she said floating in my mind. "Yeah, hope you get the job! Bye Maddie, love ya."

We hugged and the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

--

I laid on the floor of my room, making weird noises. You know that feeling when you just need to scream or yell or just act weird? Well, I get that a lot. Ever since Shane. Damn that boy.

Through my noises, someone knocked. I frowned. Who thinks they're so important to intrude in my Miley moment?! "WHAT?" I yelled, probably deafening them.

Instead of a response, I got the worst person to possibly be with at the moment, fall on me. "GET _OFF _OF ME, SHANE."

He shuffled to his feet and embarrassingly held out his hand for me to get up. I gave him a cold look. "I'm perfectly fine here, thank you very much."

He blushed and attached his hand to his neck. "Um, okay… Look, Miley-"

"_How _many times do I have to hear that before I kick you out?!" I screamed. Wow, I'm moody… Either that or Shane is in front of me. Hah, wow, what a coincidence.

"I only said it once!" He wailed.

"AND IT'S ONE TOO MANY. OUT."

He jumped, but shook his head, walking to my bed and sitting. I glared at him from where I was laying on the floor. "Stop infesting my bed."

He groaned. "Stop being like this, Miley!"

"Being like what?! I'm _FRIKIN' _fine." I said loudly.

If someone was watching, they'd probably find this scene very humorous. Just like Shane. Because he started _chuckling_. CHUCKLING! Does he _think _this is funny?!

I glared at him. "What, you find me hurting just _so _funny, don't you?!"

He went on and shook his head, a smiling appearing on his perfect his face. "Gah, Mi, you're so cute when you're mad."

I couldn't stop the pink that tinted my cheeks. Damnit. Pink. One of the main colors of Valentines Day. "Sh- shut up…"

His chuckles turned to laughter and my cheeks reddened more and more, keeping up with the speed of his laughter. "Shane, stop laughing at me!"

But, his laughter being so contagious, I started giggling. "Shane, you're so retarded!"

He laughed harder, and I started laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Before I knew it, we were both laying on the bed, out of breath. And as you ignore how wrong that sounds, I'll let you know it was because we were laughing hard, you pervert. Our insane giggles died down and I smiled at his angelic face. I was sad to say, this was the longest I had ever stayed mad at him. It wasn't even a day. I couldn't stay mad at a boy like him.

"Shane, how long has it been since this happened to us?" I asked softly.

"What, bursting into random fits of laughter?" A lopsided grin played his lips.

I nodded and his face grew serious, which was quite a rare thing for this seventeen year old quarterback. "Miley, you know I'm sorry for everything I've done."

I avoided his eyes and he spoke more. "And… I want you to know that I've learned something today…"

"It's about time." I muttered.

He let out a small laugh, but went back to his serious stage. "Yeah, I know… But… I want you to know that you're my best friend." I felt a twinge of pain in my heart and had to hold in tears. "You're my favorite girl. And you know that. You're more important to me than every other girl in the world. Including Alyssa. So, don't tell my mom that."

I giggled a bit, but he wasn't done with his hurting speech that was supposed to be helping mend us back together. But it just tore my heart more and more. "You've been there for me through everything. And it hurts how I know I haven't been there for you, when you've needed me most. Alyssa means… nothing. She's just a girl to keep me satisfied. But I know I don't need her. Not like I need you."

"Without her, I was fine. I was _perfectly _satisfied. Now that I've been with her for who knows how long," I think it's been too long, "I finally have realized… She's kind of the opposite."

"Huh?" I inquired, my eyebrows furrowing.

"She's the opposite of everything." _Everything's about her, isn't it? It's always Alyssa! _"She doesn't make me satisfied. She's ruined our relationship. The bond that my friends and I have had, and the bond that we had. She's made my life go down hill, and I just found out it was her causing all of this."

"Is that all?" I said, barely above a whisper, tears brimming my eyes.

"No, it's not. Miley, I wasn't satisfied, because she's the opposite of my best friend… Because she wasn't _you_."

My heart stopped. What was he trying to say?!

"W- what?"

"Miley, you ignored me almost all through school. The longest fight we've ever been in, which is really kind of surprising to some people. But for this whole day, it's been hell. Valentines Day is for couples. But when my best friend left me, it feels like everything was ruined."

"I- I don't get it…"

"Mi, what I'm trying to say is so freakin' simple! My girlfriend is supposed to be _every_thing _every_day, and _especially _on Valentines Day. But today, I found out, without you, my life is nothing. So… what I'm trying to say is… I- I…"

"I love you?"

His eyes shot up to my watery ones, and my frown flipped upside-down. And with what is seems all was said, I leaned in. Then, he did, too. Closer, and closer, until… I stopped.

It seemed he read my mind, because his kissable lips pulled slanted upward as he said, "I broke up with her."

I full-out grinned, but I felt my heart start to fly when he connected his lips with mine.

And since then, Valentines Day is my favorite holiday. It has so many meanings. Getting away with PDA, spending time with Shane, and so much more. But really, the highlight of my Valentines Day would always have to be Shane. Even if it meant no more piles of chocolate and flowers!

--

**Why thank you for reading m pitiful story of Shiley Valentines! lol. Please, come again. ... Which would be kind of pointless, so I guess you don't have to..**

**What did you guys do for Valentines Day? My day was boring. I cleaned the house. And that is WEIRD! I NEVER clean. Like ever. But yeah, I did. I wish I could've spent it with some people. You know what I mean... Some people. haha. Some people. Or maybe just one people. Or two. Well, I mean, it depends who you're thinking of, because I'm thinking of some people you don't know. Or maybe you _do_ know those people. idk. Whatever...**

**lol. Wow, okay, I think that's enough. And I didn't even type this after I ate my Valentines candy! Well, except the Reeses... ...**

**OH! And I'm thinking of writing a Shiley story based on Maximum Ride. And i no most of you have no idea what that is, but it'd be pretty sick. LOL! Actually, idk... haha.. Just know that it's about these six kids who have no parents and have WINGS!!! lol... Wow, I sound like a freak, don't i? Whatever... (I've been saying that a lot) But of course, Miley would be Max. Shane would be Fang (AH! Fang is SO hot..) Um, I'm not sure who else would be who else, though... If you've read Maximum Ride, you can help me out. lol.**

**Ok, yeah... I'm re-reading the Maximum Ride 1, actually. I have ALL the books! Except for two... and that's my FAVORTE one!! Gosh, I'd re-read that one over and over. lol. Okay, yea, I'm done... Or am I... BWAHAHAHA!!!! **

**Sorry, little odd moment. HAHA. ... ... Yeah.**


End file.
